Double Identity
by heyitsme22
Summary: AU Centered around Emilia, when her friends and Emilia get sent to France on an assignment , will they fail or complete their mission? First time, not so sure about the title though...


**Alright well this is my first story so bear with me but I didn't really know what to write about so I'm basing this off a movie I saw, I have tons of ideas but unfortunately when I started writing they all flew out the window ****. Hopefully, later on I'll base stories off my own ideas. Anyways sorry for making this so long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dance Central, or the movie I'm basing this on, lol I forgot the name of the movie.**

_Emilia stared at the wall wondering if she were ever to get out of this rut she was in._

_She never meant for anyone to ever get hurt, she was too stubborn and headstrong for her own good._

_So when most of her friends gave her a look, she couldn't help getting pissed off._

" _I told you to tell him in the very beginning " Aubrey said coming up from behind her. Emilia gritted her teeth and pursed her lips together before softening her expression. _

Emilia thought back to the day when she first became a part of the group. It was a pleasant experience as she thought it would be cool to work alongside Aubrey, Dare, Mo, Glitch, Oblio, and Maccoy.

And that old geezer Tan.

Tan was their teacher and "Master". Emilia almost never listened until she got her ass kicked by him and was humiliated she got beat by an old man.

So when they were all part of a secret spy/assassination group, she had to go through extensive training, much more intense than her boxing and daily workouts. She couldn't help but secretly squeal inside, until she was on her first assignment with Oblio and nearly got killed. Tan decided to train her even more and sent her overseas. She came back as one of the most highly skilled assassins.

Before she left, Oblio didn't say anything except tell her to take things more seriously.

**Two years later**

Thinking this over, Emilia felt then and there a sudden surge of anger grow inside her.

She quickly got up from her bed and walked downstairs to their "quarters". It was just a simple room with a laptop but all of their meetings had to be held in secret and kept low-key.

Emilia burst into the room " This isn't fair, I know Tan is angry because I dyed all his clothes pink but come on I feel restless just sitting there doing nothing!"

Mo with an amused expression snorted and said " Relax Em, apparently were all heading to France for an assignment."

"All of us? " Emilia asked curiously. It was rare they all had an assigned task together, it was usually done in pairs.

"Well not exactly… You and Aubrey have to eliminate two classified agents" Dare replied. Glitch then added yawning, " We're just coming along because we need a vacation."

Tan smacked Glitch on the back of his head " They weren't supposed to know that but yes you two are the perfect match for this assignment."

Emilia then looked at Aubrey and didn't protest as they had both grown fond of working with each other. Aubrey then said, " Wait, why are we the only ones working?"

Tan simply replied " Because the other agents are two guys and the two of you are the best fit."

Emilia knew it was pointless to argue so she let out a hefty sigh and went upstairs to pack. Two hours later, all of them were packed up and ready to go.

They all walked to their private jet and got ready to leave. They would be in France in about five or six hours, Emilia couldn't help but get excited because she would be working with Aubrey and besides she liked kicking ass.

The killings she didn't really like and the two she had eliminated were corrupt and always had malicious intentions, so she couldn't feel too bad. They never killed harmless people.

Emilia put on her headphones and laid back. She might just prank Mo or Glitch later on.

Just because they were highly trained assassins didn't mean they acted their age in their spare time. Aubrey and Dare were gossiping in the back while everyone else was busy minding their own selves.

Emilia closed her eyes and let the music fill her ears. She wondered how these two agents were like and what they had done to be on their hit list…

**So it's not a real huge cliffhanger but I'm sure you know who the two agents are … I always write about Emilia and center the story around her. And it's a short chapter, sorry I thought I would make it longer but I wanted to see where it would go. The other D.C. characters are on the other team or group. So yes I'm kind of a sucker for romance as I think you know where I'm going with this.. Lol sorry for making this so long. Well that's a wrap. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow but please go easy, anyways thanks! **


End file.
